


Break Me

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me

## Break Me

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/smallville.html>

* * *

_sometimes i feel like i don't have a partner._ _sometimes i feel like my only friend_  
 _is the city i live in, the city of angels_ _lonely as i am, together we fly..._

broad brushstrokes on a canvas. forming a picture, curves and lines and dots and corners. never the whole picture. never everything. 

never a whole picture. can't see the whole thing. always beyond my reach. a few wisps of fog here and there, a shroud that it hurts to walk through, memories that it hurts to find. 

random brushstrokes. red, blue, yellow. one pill for each, stir it up nicely, drug the canvas instead of me and see what i can create. 

half pictures, three-quarter pictures. there's more, right beyond the veil, but unreachable. 

could cry, would cry, maybe did cry but it didn't make a difference. 

they're gone gone gone, memory gone, no idea of who to trust or who is lying, can't quite remember what they made me forget. 

knew a secret, i'll never tell, it's gone now too. 

wonder what it was. was it that he loves me? was it that he trusts me? was it that he knew that i'm not crazy yet? 

yet. 

the world is ranged against me, don't know what to do. 

hate to feel so alone, even when he's holding me, can't help it, can't help feeling like something precious got lost, taken away, stolen, never ever get it back. 

once something is broken asunder it cannot be repaired. 

they broke my mind, they broke my heart. 

they will never break me. 

-end- 


End file.
